Combat knife
The Combat Knife, occasionally referred to as the Close Quarters Combat Weapon System in technical manuals, is a multi-purpose infantry-sized knife used by the United Nations Space Command. Overview The UNSC's multi-purpose combat knife has a 20 centimeter (7.9 inches) blade made of high carbon steel, an anti-flash non-reflective titanium carbide coating, edge coated for corrosion resistance and is 43.3 centimeters (1.42 feet) when sheathed.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 80 All UNSC troops are issued with a combat knife for close quarters combat or in situations when ammo is scarce. It can also be used around campsites when needed, and is balanced for throwing. History Knives have been used in battle almost since the dawn of warfare, first as a sharp piece of rock, and then metal proved effective during a period of time where projectile weapons were not readily available. The combat knife later branched off and became a sword, while others used daggers. For thousands of years, knives and swords have been a weapon of choice for soldiers. Even after the invention of the firearm, knives were still used as bayonets for close-quarters-combat and in event of enemys cavalry charge. Sabers were still issued in World War I. As war tactics shifted from trench warfare to attrition warfare, knives became last-resort weapons or simple tools used for cutting food up to making fire wood. By 2553, the UNSC still uses knives, showing that such an easily accessible and created weapon still runs strong even thousands of years later. Even the Covenant (especially Brutes) uses variants of the basic knife. Appearances A larger version of the combat knife, called the Machete, was intended to be used in the early Halo: Combat Evolved build, but was cut before it made it into the final game, replaced with the game's use of melee attacks from any weapon. In Halo 2, a combat knife can be seen in game is on the lower backs of ODSTs. The Spartan CQB chest permutation in Halo 3 multiplayer has a combat knife and its sheath attached to the left chest section. It cannot be drawn or used, and is purely ornamental. In Halo Wars, Sergeant John Forge has a combat knife named "Lucy", which he uses to wound the Arbiter before killing him with an Energy sword. It also has a serrated edge like other combat knives as mentioned in Halo: The Fall of Reach. In Halo 3: ODST, Edward Buck can be seen wearing a combat knife on his chest plate, which he uses to wound, and subsequently kill, a Jiralhanae Chieftain by stabbing him in the neck, afterwards casually flicking the alien's blood off of its blade.Halo 3: ODST level NMPD HQ'' In the Halo Legends episode The Package, Frederic-104 uses a combat knife distinctly different than previous incarnations. The blade itself is similar in terms of shape, but the handle has three circular holes cut out of it, most likely to reduce overall weight. Also the back edge is serrated. It should also be noted that they are stored in the shoulder pauldrons of his MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark IV. In the Halo: Reach world premiere cinematic, Emile-A239 is seen sharpening a special combat knife (which appears to be a Kukri) against his shoulder plate. Combat Knives will also be usable in-game to perform special extended animation sequences called "Assassinations" by holding down the melee button when behind an opponent.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=25376 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 04.02.10] Trivia *The ODST Action Figure, made by Joyride Studios, has a Combat Knife that can be held by the action figure's hand. *It was Frederic-104's trademark weapon, after the MA5B Assault Rifle. *In Halo 3 Concept Art for EGM, a SPARTAN-II is shown with a Combat Knife on his/her right leg, however this was just an aesthetic look for the ODST armor. *Also, in Halo 3 the chest armor permutation CQB has a Combat Knife sheathed on the left side of the breastplate, however this is also just aesthetic. Gallery File:Buck Knife.png|Buck, wielding a combat knife, as he is about to stab a Brute Chieftain in the neck. File:ODST Knife.jpg|A smaller class combat knife holstered on an ODST's shoulder. File:Grenadier (Noble Team).jpg|Emile-A239 with a modified combat knife, similar to a Kukri. File:Halo Reach Assassination.png|A combat knife being used in an assassination from Halo: Reach. File:Combat_Knife.jpg|A Spartan III during the Assassination animation sequence in the Halo: Reach Beta. File:Fred_Combat_Knives_Halo_Legends.jpg|Lieutenant, Junior Grade Frederic-104 holding his weapons of proficiency; dual combat knives, as seen in the Halo Legends episode The Package. Sources External links *[[wikipedia:Bayonet|'Wikipedias article on '''Bayonet']] *[[wikipedia:Combat Knife|'Wikipedias article on '''Combat Knife']] Category:Human Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Halo: Reach Weapons